The Co-Op Guy
by LonesomeDrifter
Summary: An idea I had after finishing Halo 4 on Co-Op on Legendary with My brother. A look at the unsung hero of the Halo series, the Co-op guy. Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise or any of it's associated characters or plotlines.


**This is just a small one-shot I thought of after finishing Halo 4 legendary on co-op with my brother. Please review. **

This sucks. Seriously, I am one of the last Spartan-IIs. I am literally a one-man army. Still no respect. Not even a little bit of recognition. I saved the Earth from the Flood, the Covenant and the Didact, Master Chief gets medals and a hero's welcome, What do I get? Nothing.

Why the hell am I partnered with Chief though? I mean, we picked the same armour colour and configuration and suddenly everyone just pairs us up. I'm just as good as he is. Sometimes even better. I was with him on Installation 04, I helped him find the cartographer, I fought through the Library, and I even drove the warthog we used to escape. He didn't talk to me at all. Not a single word. Don't get me started on that A.I. of his. What a bitch, I ask her for a bit of tactical information and she just gives me the silent treatment. I get attacked by a group of Elites and he just stands there, talking to Cortana with a voice that sounds like his mouth was used to mix cement.

It was stupid; people just ignored me for no reason at all. It's like their whole universe would collapse if they acknowledged the fact that their was two, badass super-soldiers in the same room at the same time. I didn't really notice it at first, When Captain Keyes gave Cortana to him to protect and gave him a pistol, and I just thought that he didn't see me.

More recently though, was the whole Requiem thing. First off, Cortana wakes us up from cryo-sleep, Chief gets out and Cortana asks him if he is okay and stuff like that. I get out of mine, not even a little 'How do you do?' Then, when we got to the Infinity, all the Spartan-IVs were gathered around him, asking him questions about his experiences, and not a single one asks me anything. I was just sat there saying, "You know that I saved the Earth as well, right?" Still nothing.

I have really started to crave their attention now though. Like when Del Rio ordered everybody to arrest Chief, I just stood their and said, "What about me, I'm disobeying a direct order as well, are you going to have me arrested?" Not even a peep. Even when we were fighting the Didact, not even a look in my direction. I went on a suicide mission with him and he still doesn't even acknowledge my existence.

The closest any one has come to talking to me was Cortana when she saved Chief and me from the nuclear bomb with hardlight, but I'm pretty sure that was just by accident from me standing close to Chief when she did it. I might as well join the Storm Covenant; at least they shoot at me. That's pretty sad, the closest I've had to a conversation in over four years is some insults I can't understand being yelled at me from across a battlefield while I'm being shot at.

It's not like I even signed up for this. I am not talking about the Spartan-II program, even though I didn't sign up for that. I'm talking about being paired up with the Chief. I actually can't even remember being ordered to help him ever. It's just like Chief is ordered to attack a Covenant cruiser, I see him walk on to the pelican and start to fly away, then I blink and when I open my eyes again I'm on the pelican with him.

Next time, it comes around to this, I just going tell them to find some other sap to do half the work and be ignored for four years. But then again, they probably won't ask, and they probably wouldn't hear me say it. I'll just close my eyes, open them again and I'm in full Mjoliner armour on some dangerous mission. If Spartans had a union, I would have gone on strike by now, but then again, no one would even notice.

I'm just going to have to live with it, Chief with all the recognition and every medal apart from the Prisoner of War, and me, being ignored by every single living thing apart from those that are trying to kill me. I'm just going to have to grit my teeth and accept it.

**A/N: So, what do you think, please review.**


End file.
